Unnecessary Fear
by ComposingASymphony
Summary: Zexion wishes he could tell Demyx a deep secret of his but is afraid Demyx will hate him if he ever found out. With the help of Riku, Zexion is able to get the one thing he has longed for.


Okay another story....um this one came to me randomly during school and i just had to write it. So here it is! Its a Zemyx fic, meaning Zexion and Demyx one of the most unlikely parings a fangirl could ever come up with when it comes to Kingdom Hearts yaoi. Anyways I hope you like it and I am working on Chapter 4 of Limited Love and stuggling to update Interfearence. Review Please!

_Summery: Zexion wishes he could tell Demyx a deep secret of his but is afraid Demyx will hate him if he ever found out. With the help of Riku, Zexion is able to get the one thing he has longed for.  
_

Unnecessary Fear

* * *

Zexion sighed as he headed toward his favorite class, biology. But the sigh was not one of content; it was more of worry or distress. Not because he had a test in that class, he was distressed because Demyx sat next to him.

Now, don't get him wrong, Zexion and Demyx were best friends and have been since elementary. It's just…Zexion wished Demyx was more than a friend to him. But that would never happen; Zexion was quiet, secluded and always had his nose in a book. While Demyx was loud, outgoing and had dozens of friends, but still found time to hang out with Zexion the most. He didn't mind this of course, but their friendship with Demyx was something he cherished deeply and he feared that if Demyx ever found out about how he felt, their friendship would be over in a flash. Zexion couldn't risk that at all.

He stepped into the room and was immediately tackled by his love interest. Zexion's arms were clamped to his sides as he was trapped in an all too familiar hug.

"Zexy you're finally here!" Demyx squealed as he clasped his arms around the smaller boy. Zexion blushed at the pet name Demyx so often called him. He tilted his head so his dark hair covered the blush. Demyx was the only one who could get some sort of emotion out of the younger teen; this was one of those times.

"Um…y-you saw me…last period…Demyx," Zexion gasped, his lungs began screaming for air when Demyx wouldn't let go of him. "C-can't…breathe…" Demyx realized how much he was squeezing Zexion and instantly released him.

"Sorry Zexy," Demyx whimpered as he stepped away from the slate haired teen. "I guess I just got excited." Zexion cleared his throat and walked to his seat, Demyx followed suit, afraid Zexion was mad at him.

"It's okay Demyx, I should be used to it by now anyways, you hug me every time you see me," Zexion opened his notebook and copied the agenda off the front board.

"Of course, you're my best friend," Demyx smiled as he said this. Zexion stopped writing as felt his heart lurched. 'Best friend…_Best friend_…' the words echoed in his mind.

"That's all I'll ever be," He whispered to himself he didn't intend for Demyx to almost hear as well.

"Huh, what did you say," the blond asked innocently. Zexion shook his head and went back to writing. Demyx didn't ask again and stayed quiet during the test.

* * *

When Zexion got home that day he immediately went up to his room and locked the door. He nearly threw himself on the bed and buried his head into the pillow.

"Why do you do this to me Demyx?" He groaned into the black pillowcase. His heart fluttered as he pictured the face of the blond musician. The sweet smile he always had on, those pink soft looking lips…Zexion shuddered and blushed as he continued to think about the other teen. He always imagined how it would feel to kiss Demyx, but it would forever be just a wish. Never in a million years would Demyx even _think _of falling for Zexion. But he still thought about confessing to the older; just to see if his feelings would be returned.

These emotions were really affecting Zexion, he had barely slept without having Demyx in his dreams, and his heart swelled so much with every though of the blond that he had lost his appetite and hadn't eaten a full meal in weeks. Zexion felt like he was going to die of love sickness if he didn't confess. There had to be a way to get it off his chest without physically telling Demyx how he felt. He thought about this for a few minuets and came up with nothing.

Zexion's head suddenly shot up when he had and idea. He could write Demyx a letter, like the kind you write when you're angry and need to vent but never send the letter. That sounded perfect, he was sure this was the way to stop the somewhat nagging feeling. The teen got up from his bed and walked over to his computer desk, grabbing a piece of paper pencil. As he began to write the words seem to come to him naturally.

_Dear Demyx…_

_I know this may sound a little awkward but it been eating away at me for so long I just had to get it off my chest. I wanted to tell you that…I'm in love with you. Yes that's right, I'm passionately and hopelessly in love with you, and I have been since our 5__th__ grade year. How could I not fall for you, you're beautiful and kind and just…amazing everything about you makes my heart beat madly. But I understand if you don't feel the same way about me, and that was exactly the reason I never told you. I didn't want to put our friendship on the line just because I had feelings for you. I also didn't want you to feel guilty and feel an obligation to love me back or uncomfortable about having another boy like you. So, even if you don't like me back, all I ask is that you don't end our friendship because doing that would hurt me much more than if you said you don't love me. I hope you can still see me as you're friend and treat me the same as usual._

_All my love,_

_Zexion_

Zexion sighed as he signed his name at the bottom of the letter. He reread what he wrote and found it to be a little sappy, but at least he felt so much better. He folded the paper and found and envelope to put it in. Even though he wasn't going to send it, it made it seem more authentic if he did this. He signed _To Demyx_ on the front and sealed the envelope. Deciding to keep it out of his parents nosey hands, Zexion put the love letter in his calculus book. He would probably leave it in his locker since no one could get it in there. Seeing as how it was getting late, Zexion decided to take a quick shower before going to sleep, praying that he would be able to have a restful night this time.

* * *

The next day at school went by just like any other, Demyx practically tackled Zexion to the ground when they met at school and Zexion's mind kept wandering back to the letter he wrote the previous night, part of him wishing he could just give it to Demyx. His first period, calculus, was a blur though being Zexion's second favorite class. When the dismissal bell rang, Zexion left so quickly that he failed to notice the letter that silently fluttered to the ground. A silver headed teen walked over, noticing the seemingly abandoned letter and picked it up.

"Huh," Riku said to no one, "looks like Zexion's writing." Seeing that the letter was addressed to Demyx, Riku decided do Zexion a favor and deliver it to the blond for him. He walked out of the room to go to the next class. He didn't have Demyx until third period so the letter would have wait.

Meanwhile, Zexion was franticly searching through his book for the love letter. 'Where is it?!' He thought eyes wide with fear, 'I couldn't have left it at home, I know I put it in here!' Zexion stopped abruptly and stood there in shock. Maybe he had dropped it, what if someone else got a hold of it? Then everyone would know his secret, or worse tell Demyx. He banged his head against the lockers in frustration. Well, it had to turn up at some point, maybe he put it in another notebook or it was in fact still at home even though he thought he had put it in the calculus book. Zexion took a deep breath and closed his locker, quickly walking to second period. "It's going to be fine," he told himself, "It's going to be fine…."

After third period Riku approached Demyx who was gathering his books. "Hey Dem," Riku called. The blond looked up and smiled at his other close friend.

"Hey Riku, what's up?"

"Well, I found this note during first period and it's addressed to you. It looks like it's from Zexion, so I figured I'd give it to you now since you don't have him till sixth and seventh period." He handed the white envelope to Demyx who took it happily.

"From Zexy, really, what could it be about? Thanks Riku," Demyx smiled again and Riku smiled back.

"No problem, better get going see you later." With that, Riku walked out and Demyx left as well a few seconds later. He was slightly anxious to read the letter from Zexion, maybe he should read it while he was at his locker, he had lunch next anyways so he had plenty of time.

Zexion on the other hand was having a heart attack, when the letter didn't turn up. He had already asked nearly everyone in his first period class if they had seen it and so far everyone said no. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a flash of silver and ran after Riku.

"Riku, wait up!" He called; the silverlet turned around and stopped so Zexion could catch up.

"Hey Zexion, what can I do for you?" Riku asked nicely.

"D-did you happen to see an envelope in first period?" Zexion panted.

"Oh yeah, actually I gave it to Demyx just a while ago, since it was addressed to him. Why is there-"

"YOU GAVE IT TO DEMYX?!" Zexion shrieked. His heart rate seemed to spike to 100 miles per hour. "No, he was never supposed to get that!" He hung is head with lost hope. "Now he going to hate me I just know it…"

Riku remained slightly confused, "what's was so important about that letter anyways?"

Zexion sighed and ran a hand through his dark hair. "That letter…was my confession…it's telling Demyx that….I love him." Riku stood there in silence, and then burst out laughing.

"That's it, that's what the letter said? Then why are you freaking out? Don't you want Demyx to get the letter?" Riku said between laughs.

"You don't understand, Demyx is my best friend, if he found out my feelings that might end our friendship. I'd be more upset if he stopped talking to me than if he didn't love me back." Zexion explained.

Riku was still getting over his laughing fit. "Zexion, I'm sure Demyx wouldn't end your friendship just because you have a crush on him. He's too nice to do something like that. Besides, Sora and I were best friends before I confessed to him, and even though it took him a while to sort out his feelings he never stopped treating me like his friend. Now look at us, we're happy together and love each other very much. The same could happen for you and Demyx too." Zexion nodded in agreement but couldn't help but think at the negative side.

"Yeah, but Demyx and I are total opposites. He'd never date me in a million years, besides everyone knew Sora was in love with you he was just to naïve to realize." Zexion countered.

Riku sighed; obviously Zexion was just in denial and didn't want to get his hopes up, which was understandable. "Fine, let's go see Demyx and find out if he's read the letter yet. He seemed pretty excited when I told him it was from you so he's probably already read it." He grabbed Zexion's wrist and pulled him in the direction of Demyx's locker.

Speaking of the blond, he was currently standing at his locker rereading the letter for what seemed like the hundredth time. Zexion loved him, he couldn't believe it, and how could he have not noticed this. Well Zexion was good at hiding is emotions but still! He looked at the very line where Zexion wrote _'I'm in love with you'_. His heart seemed to burst at the very words. Zexion _loved _him…._Zexion_ loved him….Zexion loved _him_. These words kept repeating in his head, and a soft smile fell over his lips. He couldn't wait to see Zexion so he could tell him how he felt as well. He just hoped this wasn't some sort of prank, especially not one from Zexion himself, it wasn't like him. Sadly he remembered that he didn't see Zexion until sixth, but figured he could wait.

Riku looked around the corner and saw Demyx still at his locker with a dreamy smile on his face.

'Perfect,' Riku thought, he turned to Zexion with a stern expression. "Okay, he's still there. Now's your chance to talk to him," Zexion looked scared, and this was the first time Riku had ever seen another emotion besides apathy on his face.

"I don't know Riku, what if he rejects me?" Zexion asked in an attempt to get away.

"Look, just trust me okay," Riku pushed Zexion out towards Demyx. He stumbled a bit and glared back at Riku who only gave him an 'okay' sign. Zexion sighed and cautiously approached Demyx.

"Um…Demyx…" Zexion whispered. Demyx jumped slightly at the sound of his voice. He turned and walked closer to the smaller teen but stopped about two feet away.

"Oh um…h-hey Zexy…" Demyx stuttered. Why was he so nervous all of a sudden? Hadn't he just wanted to see Zexion? I…um got your letter…" He blushed a light pink shade and rung his hands together. Zexion couldn't help but think how adorable the other looked.

"Oh, really…well um, you kind of weren't supposed to get that," Zexion confessed. Still around the corner Riku smacked himself on the forehead. Demyx felt his heart drop and he looked a little hurt. 'Why would he look hurt,' Zexion wondered silently, 'he was going to reject me anyways wasn't he?'

"Oh so, you don't really love me?" Demyx asked. His voice seemed to crack as though he were going to cry.

"No, of course I love you," Zexion blurted out automatically. "I just knew you were going to hate me so I-" Zexion was cut off by another pair of lips against his own. His eyes were wide at first but they slowly slipped shut as he melted against Demyx's warm body. The blonde's arms snaked around Zexion's waist pulling him closer. While Zexion's arms linked behind the other's neck, trying to make the most of the kiss.

A few minuets later- though it seemed like hours to both Demyx and Zexion- the pair pulled away from each other but left their limbs in place.

"What…I don't understand…you kissed me," Zexion panted, stunned. Demyx laughed lightly at the other's confusion.

"Of course I did, did you expect me to run off?" Demyx questioned. Zexion looked feeling somewhat ashamed.

"Well…I thought you'd stop talking to me for a while or end our friendship. I didn't want that to happen so I never intended to give you the letter in the first place," the smaller explained. Demyx gently lifted Zexion's chin with his index finger so their eyes would meet.

"Zexion, I would never in a million years end our friendship just because you have a crush on me. Even if I didn't return your feelings I wouldn't be disgusted or guilty, I don't have to anyways because I love you."

"I realize that now and I'm glad that even if you didn't like me back, I wouldn't lose you as a friend. I love you too Demyx, I have for so long," Zexion leaned against Demyx's chest and savored the sound of the heartbeat beneath his ear.

"I know Zexy, and I'm sorry for making you wait so long," Demyx whispered as he tightened his hold on Zexion's waits slightly.

"That's okay, you're here now, that's all that matters to me."

* * *

_**Um in the begining, When Zexion is going to biology okay thats his seventh period so thats why he says "you just saw me last period" to Demyx cus they have 6th and 7th period together. Just thought i'd clarify....**_

**So was it good? Hope so. I really wish i would have thought of this on September 6th which is officially Zemyx day but my mind was blank. Oh well, Review please!!**


End file.
